


Soriku Week 2020

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Time Capsules and Crown Lockets

It had started as any other day. Riku was busy cleaning the living room after wrapping presents and Sora was helping clean the dining room, having had their friends over for a small early Christmas get together. 

As Sora was sweeping up some dust, his phone started to ring, causing him to jump up in surprise. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as Riku laughed and quickly answered the phone. 

“Hello?” he asked, securing his phone in between his ear and shoulder as he continued to sweep. 

“Hi sweetie, it’s mom,” Sora’s face lit up and set the broom against the wall. 

“Hi mom! How are you?” he asked enthusiastically. 

He heard his mom chuckle over the line and it just made Sora grin even wider. 

“Well sweetie, remember how I told your dad was remodeling the backyard as his yearly project? Well we found a box of yours, at least we think it’s yours, we haven’t opened it yet.” 

Sora’s eyes went wide, “Mine and Riku’s time capsule!” he exclaimed. Turning to Riku, Sora covered the mouthpiece so he wasn’t hurting his mom’s ears, “Riku, they found our time capsule! You remember the one right?” he asked. 

Riku’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think back, “Can’t say that I do, but I’m sure when I see it I’ll remember.” he gave Sora a smile. 

Another chuckled filtered through the speaker, bring Sora’s attention back to his mom, “Well if you and Riku would like to stop by later, we’ll be home. I’ll leave it on the counter.” she promised. 

“Sounds great mom, yeah, I’ll see you then, love you too, bye.” Sora hung up and repocketed his phone. He looked at Riku and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. 

Riku just laughed and motioned to the broom, “Finish sweeping and we’ll go.” he promised. 

It took Sora another twenty minutes to finish his sweeping, but when he was finished, he and Riku made their way to Sora’s parents house. 

They headed inside after his mom called for them to come in, and greeted her with hugs and cheek kisses, “It’s so good to see you two,” she said ruffling Sora’s hair before doing the same to Riku. 

Sora swatted her hands and fixed his hair before excitedly bouncing on his feet. 

She moved out of the way and allowed Sora to rush into the kitchen where the time capsule was waiting to be opened. 

It was covered in dirt, but Sora could still see his and Riku’s initials carved into the top, the box a project he made in the fifth grade. The initials were carved by his dad who agreed to help him make it extra special when he explained what he was doing with it. \

Riku stood next to him, leaning his hip against the counter, “I must be losing my memory because I really don’t remember this box,” he said, running a finger over the dirt covered box and rubbing it between his thumb and index finger before wiping it off on a towel.

Sora laughed and shook his head as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped off some of the excess dirt before deciding to open it. 

The first thing they saw were two letters, one addressed to Riku and the other to Sora. Grabbing the first envelope, Sora handed it off to Riku before grabbing the one with his name on it and opening it. 

Inside was a letter written to him from Riku, from when they were eleven years old. 

Dear Sora, 

You’re my best friend and I hope we stay friends forever.

-Riku. 

Showing Riku the letter, he laughed, “A man of many words,” he teased. 

Riku read over the letter before bumping Sora’s shoulders with his own, “Yeah, but you’re always there to fill the silence.” he held his own letter out for Sora to read. It was filled front and back with random jokes and anecdotes as well as doodles of Sora and Riku. 

“This just proves we’re destined to be.” Sora fished through the box and started pulling out random items. A wooden paopu fruit with Sora and Riku’s initials carved into it, little miniature swords, a wooden mask, a crown shaped locket that matched the one Sora wore daily.

There were a few trinkets in the box too, little toys from the bubblegum machines, rocks and seashells from going to the islands. 

“Wow, I haven’t seen this in ages, I remember when we got these.” Riku pulled the crown necklace out of the box holding it up. The chain had rusted due to moisture and was much too short, but Riku thumbed over the locket before opening and laughed. 

Sora peaked over and laughed as well. 

Inside were two poorly drawn pictures of Riku and Sora, probably drawn when they were 5 and 6. 

“We should do another time capsule, add new things into it.” Riku said setting the locket back into the box. 

“Maybe when we finally get married?” 

“Yeah, maybe.”


	2. Day 2. Anniversary

Three years.   
They had been together for three years. Sora still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that three years had passed since he and Riku finally sat down and talked about the feelings that had been festering between them for years. 

“You know Sora, all he wants to do is spend the evening with you. Have a nice dinner, eat some dessert, watch some cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie, ya know all that romantic crap,” Roxas said as Sora looked at the shelves, trying to find the ingredients he needed.

He shrugged, grabbing some cans of cream corn and placing it into his cart, “I know, but he deserves something more. He’ s been my best friend since we were babies, Rox. I just wanna show him my appreciation.” he pushed the cart further down the aisle. 

“Whatever you do, he’s gonna appreciate it. Also didn’t you say he wanted a hot pot? They have Mickey Mouse ones here.” Roxas said, jogging to catch up to Sora with said hot pot in his hands. 

Sora took it from him and examined it. He bit back an amused smile as he placed the Mickey themed hot pot into the cart, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t know you picked that out.” 

When Sora arrived home, he wrapped the presents and cooked dinner, making Riku’s favorite dish; Caribbean chicken with rice. It something Sora’s mom used to make him all the time when they were kids. When Riku’s parents were traveling with work and Sora begged his mom to let his best friend move in with them permanently. 

Unfortunately, his mom was always able to convince him that Riku Riku arrived home just before dinner was ready, greeting Sora with a kiss to the cheek. 

“Need me to do anything?” Riku asked before burying his face in the crook of Sora’s neck. 

“Set the table for me please?” Sora smiled brightly at Riku before turning back to the chicken. He started transferring everything to plates and serving bowls and once that was done he handed them to Riku to place on the table.

He grabbed out a bottle of wine from the fridge and opened and filled two wine glasses.

“How was your day with Roxas?” Riku asked as they started to fill their plates with food. 

Sora shrugged, “It was good, just hung out, he helped me with errands, groceries, oh! We also checked out that new arcade that opened up downtown. We should go there on our next date. They’ve got Fix-It Felix and Pac-Man. How was work? Did your intern give you a lot of grief today?” 

“He’s always giving me grief. I swear sometimes he does it just to get under my skin. I know I’m supposed to be teaching him, but Gods, I don’t know if I can go another day of having to answer his every _why? _. I’d love to go to the arcade with you. Maybe we can go this weekend yeah?” Riku asked.__

__They continued to talk about work and other things, Sora telling Riku about how Roxas kicked his butt at Dance Dance Revolution, but he managed to uphold his honor by beating Roxas at skee ball._ _

__

__Once they finished their dinner, Riku cleaned up their plates, scraping food off into the trash and rinsing the plates off before placing them into the dishwasher and storing leftovers in the fridge._ _

__“I picked up oreo cheesecake on the way home from work, I thought we could have that for dessert.” Riku said, taking the cheesecake out of the fridge._ _

__Sora’s face lit up and grabbed small plates out of the cupboard, “I’ll meet you on the couch? I need to grab your presents.” he said, leaning up to kiss Riku’s cheek and heading into the other room where he hid Riku’s presents._ _

__Sora returned shortly with a teal bag in his hand and took a seat, thanking Riku as he handed him a plate with cheesecake on it. He toed the bag towards his boyfriend, “Open it.” he grinned._ _

__“Okay, okay,” Riku set his plate down on the coffee table and grabbed the bag, tossing tissue paper on the floor. He laughed as he pulled out the box of dishware. His laugh grew more joyous when he grabbed the hot pot out of the bag._ _

__Shaking his head, he grabbed a bag from the other side of the couch and handed it over to Sora, “My gift isn’t as goofy, but I do think you’ll like it.”_ _

__Sora eagerly picked up the bag and opened it, “I’m sure I’ll love it!” He pulled out a heavy wooden box and set it on his lap. It was a shadow box filled with pictures from their first date and their second anniversary. Movie tickets, museum stubs and amusement park bracelets were tacked to the cardboard backing and Polaroids Riku had taken with his camera were also pinned._ _

__There were a few scrapbook papers pinned as well to give the shadow box a more homemade feel and on one of the squares read “Happy 3rd Anniversary, I love you Sora! -Riku”_ _

__Sora’s lower lip quivered and he sniffled back tears. He looked up at Riku and let out a laugh, “I love it Riku, thank you!” He set it down so he could wrap his arms around Riku’s shoulders._ _

__Riku returned the hug and kissed Sora’s temple as they pulled away, “I’m glad you like it.”_ _

__“My gifts seem so lame in comparison,” Sora pouted as he examined the shadow box once more._ _

__“Are you kidding? I’m making a hot pot for dinner tomorrow,” Riku flashed Sora one of his rare full smiles._ _

__Sora returned the smile before leaning in to give Riku a kiss, “Happy anniversary Riku,”_ _


	3. Day 3. A False Memory

Riku could feel the negativity, the darkness emitting from his best friend as it wafted off him. It smelt familiar, but almost sweeter, like his favorite kind of pie his mom used to make for him back on the islands. 

He gave Lea’s arm a squeeze before turning to find Sora, who was on all fours, hands curled into fists and he hung his head. 

A pain surged through Riku’s body, mixing itself with the darkness making it feel heavier, stronger. Riku stood quickly calling his name as he rushed to Sora’s side. He reached out to Sora, but retracted his hand, “Sora…” he trailed off. 

Sora looked up at him, tears running down his face, “My friends, I’m nothing without them,” he sobbed. 

Shaking his head, Riku set his hand on Sora’s shoulder, “You don’t believe that Sora, you don’t need us. We, Lea, Kairi, myself, you, you Sora, are our strength.” he said squeezing Sora’s shoulder. 

Sora’s shoulders shook as he let out another heart wrenching sob. “Riku, I-I can’t, my friends, they are my everything, I can’t do this, I can’t be strong enough.” 

Riku chewed on his lip and turned to the heartless tornado that was quickly hurtling towards them. He stood and summoned Braveheart and walked up so he was about two feet away. He set his feet into the ground, bracing himself for what he was about to do. 

“You don’t believe that Sora, I know you don’t.” Riku said, positioning his keyblade before pushing into the incoming tornado. 

The smell of darkness and the cries of heartless overwhelmed Riku’s senses, but he kept pushing on. He couldn’t let Sora believe that he wasn’t strong. 

He was the strongest person Riku knew. 

In a blink of an eye, darkness engulfed Riku, his senses gone and the world around him black. He felt his keyblade disappear and he could hear faintly Sora crying out of his name. 

Sitting up with a jolt, Riku gasped for air, pressing his hand against his chest. 

“Riku?” Sora asked, wiping away the sleep in his eyes. His face morphed into one of concern as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“I’m fine,” Riku waved at him as he took another deep breath to sooth the hard beating of his heart, “Just a bad dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously behind, but I figured I'd rather be late than never finish these. Hope you guys like it.


	4. Day 4: Hand in Hand

Sora stood in front of Yen Sid, his keyblade planted firmly in front of him as he waited to hear the results of his exam.

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, boring into his back as he tried not to pass out from anticipation. He had spent the past few months training under the others, preparing himself for his Mark of the Mastery exam. Since he returned from Quadratum, he started taking things more seriously, learning to properly use the Power of Awakening and mastering keyblade transformations. He didn’t want to end up in that situation ever again. 

The door that lead to the wardrobe room opened and emerged Yen Sid, he gracefully walked to his desk. He acknowledged everyone in the room before nodding to Sora, who in return gave him a sweeping bow. 

With a chuckle, Yen Sid took a seat, gesturing for Sora to relax. 

The gesture did nothing to ease Sora’s nerves, but he gave Yen Sid an anxious smile and rolled his shoulders back to try and relieve some of the tension in his shoulders.

Just as Yen Sid got comfortable in his seat and got ready to speak, the door to his study opened and in walked Riku. 

“I’m sorry for being late, got caught up with some heartless.” Riku explained as he stood next to Sora. He gave him a small private smile before turning back to Yen Sid. 

Yen Sid nodded at Riku, “As we all know, we have gathered to hear the results of Sora’s second attempt at the Mark of the Mastery,” 

Riku slipped his hand into Sora’s, lacing their fingers together and giving his boyfriend’s hand a supportive squeeze. Sora returned it with his own squeeze, his focus never leaving Yen Sid. 

“...it is with great admiration and honor that I proudly declare Sora, a Master,” Yen Sid bowed his head with one of his rare smiles. 

All tension and stress left Sora’s body as he leaned against his keyblade before turning to Riku, face lit up with the biggest smile he could muster. The usual quiet study was abuzz with chatter and cheers, but Sora was focused on Riku. 

“I did it.” Sora said happily.

Riku grinned, pulling Sora into a hug, “You did it.”


	5. Day 5: Nostalgia

“Do you remember when we were kids?” Sora’s voice seemed louder than it really was in the quiet still night. Waves rushed on the shore in a quiet rhythm and the cold air stung Sora’s cheeks. 

Riku’s eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Sora, “You gotta be a bit more specific,” he laughed, reaching over and pinching Sora’s cheek causing Sora to slap Riku’s hand away. 

“I meant when we were kids and we saw that meteor shower and Ventus’ heart attached to mine for safety. This whole night feels exactly like that night. The air feels fresh and chilly and it feels like… like something big is gonna happen.” Sora pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

Silence fell over them again as they watched the waves roll up on the shore. Riku chewed on his lip as he thought about what Sora said and how he felt something big was going to happen. The box in his pocket felt ten times heavier than before, as if it was reminding him it was there, reminding him of the decision he had made months prior. 

Pulling out the box, Riku flipped open the lid and pulled out the ring. It was a simple dark gray band with three gemstones embedded into the band. The first gemstone was a diamond, representing the month they met when they were four and five, the middle was an aquamarine stone, representing Sora’s birth month and a sapphire, which was the month they started dating. 

Riku grabbed the ring and held it in his fist and turned to Sora, studying his profile. His head was turned so his cheek was pressed against his arms as he watched the waves. 

“Ya know, the night, when we saw the meteor shower, when Terra approached me, I was thinking of you,” Riku said. 

Sora lifted his head and looked at Riku, eyebrows scrunching, “Oh?”

Riku nodded, “Mhm, and when I stood in front of that demon tower, all I could think of was wanting the strength to protect what matters, to protect my most important person.” 

“Riku…” Sora said softly, moving closer to Riku and resting his head on RIku’s shoulder. 

“It’s the one thing that kept me going when you were in Quadratum, frozen in place, unaware of your surroundings or what even was going on, it became my mantra, the only thing powering me through until I knew you were safe.” Riku clenched his fist around the ring. 

He held the ring out to Sora, flat against his palm, “You are, what matters, my most important person. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Sora shifted to look at Riku’s outstretched hand and softly gasped, “...Riku,” he whispered, his bottom lip quivering as he smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He held out his left hand, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.” 

Riku grinned, slipping the ring on Sora’s finger before pulling his boyfriend, no fiance, into a loving kiss.


End file.
